My Life as a TeddyBear
by JerriJames88
Summary: Hinata recieves a teddy bear as the last gift from her mother, the story is from the teddy bears pov and shows the trials and tribulations hinata has to go through...


**MY LIFE AS A**

**TEDDY BEAR**

Greetings

Hello, I am just a simple teddy bear but the story i have to tell is not so simple. It is the story about the girl that owns me and her life growing up. The girls name is not important, the important part of this story is the message behind it. Have you ever heard of Beauty and the Beast? I watched the movie many times with my owner, for the girl was both the beauty and the beast. She knew that true beauty is what was beneath the skin, for a persons value is judged by their hearts and not their looks. So here is my story on how this amazing child discovered her own beauty and worth.

CHAPTER ONE: OUT-DATED TOYS

The fluorescent glow from the lights above blinded me for a moment as i was taken out of my box with the other teddy bears like myself. The familiar smell of dust and cardboard slowly faded away. Despite being shoved into a small corner I was filled with excitement i could see the whole store from where i sat. I so eagerly wanted to be sold, to have an owner i could love and who'd love me in return. I saw the employee down below me grabbing the other teddy bears, climbing the ladder and putting them on the shelf beside me.

"I can't believe you accidentally ordered these silly things" the employee said to his co-worker. " Hopefully someone will buy them, teddy bears are old fashion. All kids want nowadays is computer games, video games, and the latest electronic gizmo's. Simple toys like stuffed animals will never sell, kids don't know how to use their imagination anymore."

"I suppose you're right," replied the co-worker. " Good thing i only ordered five, maybe some old lady will buy one for a grandchild if we get lucky."

The conversation between the workers startled me. How long have i been sitting in that box i began to wonder. The last store i was in children would come in and dazzle at me and the others. I looked around at the other bears like me. They looked older then when i lasted remembered. When i realized what they looked like i realized that i must look the same and my dream of having an owner faded before me, for who would want a old teddy bear.

Day by day i sat on my shelf time drifted so slowly by. I saw many children with their parents enter the store. The children's eyes seemed to be fixed on the shinny metallic toys below me. I did not know what excitement these toys held but i knew it must of been wonderful.

Time had certainly changed, for i remember when i was that exciting new toy on the lower shelf. Watching the children gaze at me with love and need. I thought of when i was that new toy what toys were sitting where i am now staring at the children below like i do now wishing they could have been me.

One day i heard the shopkeeper tell one of his employees they have a new shipment of toys coming in and needed to make room. The shopkeeper told him to put all the toys into a box and donate them to the homeless. Just that time a young woman walked into the store. She was slowing gazing around the store, and seemed to be looking for something in particular. The shopkeeper asked the lady if he could help her find something.

"My daughter's birthday is in a few days and i want to get her a toy she'll treasure all her life, I've been to every other toy store in town trying to find something but none of their toys caught my eye." replied the woman to the shopkeepers question.

"Well my dear lady, we have many toys for all different age groups and interests. I'm sure you'll find something here your daughter will love. Let me show you some of our best sellers."

The shopkeeper took lady through the store to all the new lasted toys and games they had. The lady looked at each toy, with a solemn look on her face. The shopkeeper had just reached my aisle with the lady when she looked up to check the time and saw me.

"A teddy bear!" she said with joy.

"This old thing. Surely your daughter would want something better then this." he replied laughing

"A teddy bear is just the thing I've been looking for. I had one when i was a girl and it was my most prized possession." said the woman.

"That bear has been here for three years, i was just getting ready to put it in a donation box for charity."

the Shopkeeper told the woman that if she wanted the bear that badly she could have it for free. The woman thanked him for his kindness and in return she bought one of the more expensive toys they had, A small toy computer for children that played video games and music.

"I hope your daughter will enjoy the gift." said the shopkeeper as the woman left the store.

As the woman left the store she took me out of the bag the shopkeeper put me in. She held me out in front of her, I saw a tear trickle down her face as she pulled me in and hugged me tight. "I'm so glad i finally found you," said the woman. "I don't know what i would have done. Despite what that man said I'm sure my daughter will love you just as much as i loved my teddy bear"

CHAPTER TWO: THE BIRTHDAY PARTY

The woman brought me out to her car and put me back in the toy store bag and proceeded to drive home. When the car stopped again the women turned off the car and went inside the house leaving me outside with the other toy. I stared at the new toy in front of me, it was so shinny and sleek. I normally never gave much thought to appearances but with the new toy in front of me i felt inferior to it, my dusty ragged old fur was no match for it's shinny metal and new plastic wrapper. I wondered how could any child love me when i was so overshadowed by the other toys. Would the mother be right? Would the child cherish me just like she had cherished her own bear?

It soon became dark, i heard a door shut and footsteps. The woman returned back out to the car and grabbed the bag i was in. The speed in which she hurried the bag inside made me worry. Not barely a minute had passed before i was set down again. When the woman took me out of the bag i realized what the rush was for. I saw scissors, tape, and wrapping paper spread out over the table in her kitchen. She quickly grabbed the shinny toy from beside me and began wrapping it with amazing speed and accuracy. She did it was such grace and elegance it was enticing to watch.

When she had finished wrapping the new toy she placed it aside and then reached for me. I didn't know what to think about being wrapped up i spent so many years in a box i dreaded being in the dark once again. The woman did not however reach for the wrapping paper but instead grabbed a wet cloth that was sitting beside her. Gently she started washing my fur. Her gentle touch felt like the petal from a rose brushing against my fur.

After she was done washing me she turned away. I braced myself for darkness once again. Though i dreaded it, i knew it'd be worth it. When the woman turned back around she did not have the wrapping paper but instead a beautiful red ribbon. She tied the ribbon into a beautiful bow around my neck and then carried me away to a room. There she put me on the back of a high shelf in a closet. There was were i waited until it was time for me to be presented as a gift to the girl.

I sat waiting in the closet for many days. Every now and then i would hear the sweet sound of a girls laughter through the closet door. It was at that moment i knew i should have no fear of being overshadowed by the shinny toy. For the sound of laughter that i heard was so pure and innocent i could hardly believe my ears. The little girls voice when she spoke was too musical to be human. I considered myself blessed to be in the same home as her.


End file.
